Karaoke Mania
by OffMyTea
Summary: I kidnap the Justice League and Young Justice and make them sing for me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~Hey Soul Sister

* * *

><p><strong>So I was busy slacking off, when suddenly, I had a <em>brilliant<em> idea! What would happen if the Justice League and Young Justice got kidnapped by someone on a game show, and forced them to sing karaoke! I know, amazing idea right? Anyways, if you have a suggestion for a song for a character, or if you have a character and a song for them, leave a review! You don't even have to be a member! Just know that I may or may not use the idea, but leave it anyways! **

**One last thing, some of my fictions haven't been posted yet, so I will try to keep to the characters you already know! Thank you, hope you enjoy this! **

**Sorry, one last thing, the Batman theme song WILL be in this, so don't you worry my lovely readers. First person to guess who correctly will get to be a host on here for a chapter or two! **

**So let's not waste anymore of your time, and start the show!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to, Karaoke Mania! The show where you get to choose who gets kidnapped-I mean- brought in, to sing a song! I'm your host, Alyss Heart, <strong>((character in a book)) <strong>so let's get started!" the girl holding the mike said. "Let's welcome in our contestants, The Justice League and Young Justice!"

_*cue the applause*_

"Let's see who's up first!" she said as she walked over. She began looking through the heroes.

"You! What is your name?" she said to a girl with raven hair.

"Jay." she replied as the brunette walked her up front.

"Well hi Jay. What will you be singing for us today?" she asked.

"Hey Soul Sister." she said. "Can I have a guitar or something?" she asked. The girl nodded and snapped her fingers. One was quickly brought in. Jay sat down on the stool and tuned the instrument quickly.

"Here goes..." she muttered as she began to play.

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brain_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you _

_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew that we collided_

_You're the one that I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that mister mister _

_On the radio_

_Stereo_

_The way you move 'ain't fair, ya know_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey _

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny _

_I-I-I_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you _

_Like a virgin you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that mister mister _

_On the radio_

_Stereo_

_The was you move ain't fair, ya know_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can't cut a rug_

_Watchin' you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta_

_I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreamin of_

_You see_

_I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be_

_With me_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio_

_Stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, ya know_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Tonight_

She finished, and looked up and flashed her billion dollar smile at the cheering crowd.

"That was wonderful! You have a real talent!" the hostess said as she congratulated Jay.

"Um, thanks." Jay said as she went back down to sit beside her brother.

"That was Jay everyone!" the brunette hostess said.

_*applause*_

"Goodnight ! Till next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I really hope so...please! Review!<strong>

**Jay: Was I good?**

**Me: Of course you were! I had you sing my favorite song!**

**Jay: Yes! So who's next?**

**Me: I'm thinking Superboy. I already have his song, sorry guys! **

**Jay: *looking through my notes* You don't have a lot of songs chosen yet do you?**

**Me: Hey! Give it back! Don't spoil the surprises! **

**Jay: Alright, alright.**

**Me: Please review, the next chapter should be up in no time, maybe even TODAY!**

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! And the contest has a winner! Congrats WishesFromAStar! Or Ruby here! <strong>

**Ruby:Thanks. It's great to be here!**

**Alyss: I will not be telling you all what she guessed.**

**Ruby: haha, suckers  
>Alyss: Ruby, be nice.<br>Ruby: Fine.**

**Alyss: Reina Grayson was the first to even guess anyone, so she will have a special guest appearance later on! Yay! So anyway, Ruby and I don't own anything, so don't sue us. **

**Ruby: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Karaoke Mania! I'm your host, Alyss Heart, here with my new Co-Host, Ruby!"<p>

"Hey everyone!"

"Anyways, let's see...who will sing tonight...I know! Let's have you!" Alyss said.  
>"What's your name?" Ruby asked.<p>

"Supergirl..." the girl in the black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on it stood up as they dragged her to the stage.

"Hi Supergirl! What are you going to sing?" Alyss asked.

"Do you have a piano?" the super teen asked. Ruby nodded and a piano dropped in front of her.

"Here goes..." she said as she closed her eyes and began playing.

_I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me <em>

Supergirl looked over at Superman as she continued singing. 

_I'm more than a bird  
><em>_I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>And it's not easy to be me _

She turned away, closing her eyes for a second before looking out around into the crowd, still singing her heart out.

_I wish that I could cry_  
><em>Fall upon my knees<em>  
><em>Find a way to lie<em>  
><em>About a home I'll never see<em>

_It may sound absurd  
><em>_But don't be naive  
>Even Heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed_

_But won't you conceed  
>Even Heroes have the right to dream<br>__It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away:away from me_  
><em>It's all right<br>__You can all sleep sound tonight  
>I'm not crazy<em>

_Or anything_

She looked back over to Superman again. 

_I can't stand to fly_  
><em>I'm not that naive<em>  
><em>Men weren't meant to ride<em>  
><em>With clouds between their knees<em>

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_  
><em>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<em>  
><em>Only a man in a funny red sheet<em>  
><em>Looking for special things inside of me<em>

_Inside of me  
><em>_Inside of me  
><em>_Yea, inside of me  
><em>_Inside of me_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
><em>_I'm only a man looking for a dream  
><em>_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
><em>_And it's not easy_

_It's not easy  
><em>_To be  
><em>_Me._

The crowd roared with applause and the girl smiled and looked over at her father, Superman. He smiled and began clapping as well. She bowed and quickly went back to sit beside her father and brother.

"That was wonderful!" Alyss said happily.

"I liked it." Ruby said smiling.

"Who should we put on next?" Alyss asked, turning to her Co-Host.

"I think...Superboy. Or actually, let's just do all the Supers at once! We've done Supergirl, why not Superman and Superboy?" Ruby said smiling.

"Great idea! Superboy! Get up here!" Alyss said as the boy of steel was pushed forward.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Ruby smiled.

"Yes." Alyss smirked. He sighed and picked up the mike.

_Out the door just in time_  
><em>Head down the 405<em>  
><em>Gotta meet the new boss by 8 a.m.<em>  
><em>The phone rings in the car<em>  
><em>The wife is workin' hard<em>  
><em>She's running late tonight again<em>

_Well_  
><em>I know what I've been told,<em>  
><em>You got to work to feed the soul<em>  
><em>But I can't do this all on my own<em>  
><em>No, I know, I'm no Superman<em>  
><em>I'm no Superman<em>

_You've got your love online_  
><em>You think you're doing fine<em>  
><em>But you're just plugged into the wall<em>

_And that deck of tarot cards_  
><em>Won't get you very far<em>  
><em>There ain't no hand to break your fall<em>

_Well_  
><em>I know what I've been told<em>  
><em>You gotta know just when to fold<em>  
><em>But I can't do this all on my own<em>  
><em>No, I know, I'm no Superman<em>  
><em>I'm no Superman<em>

_That's right_

_You've crossed the finish line_  
><em>Won the race but lost your mind<em>  
><em>Was it worth it after all<em>

_I need you here with me_  
><em>Cause love is all we need<em>  
><em>Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall<em>

_Well I know what I've been told_  
><em>Gotta break free to break the mold<em>  
><em>But I can't do this all on my own<em>  
><em>No I can't do this all on my own<em>  
><em>I know that I'm no Superman<em>  
><em>I'm no Superman<em>  
><em>I'm no Superman<em>

_Someday we'll be together_  
><em>I'm no Superman<em>  
><em>Someday<em>  
><em>Someday we'll be together<em>  
><em>Someday<em>  
><em>I'm no Superman<em>

Superboy finished by looking at Superman intensly, waiting to see if he earned his approval. Superman smiled and clapped along with the thundering audience.

"Wonderful!" Alyss said.

"Well, that's the kids, how does the dad do?" Ruby said as Superman walked up.

"Alright." he said as he began singing.

_I took a walk around the world  
>To ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<em>

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float_  
><em>To the dark side of the moon<em>  
><em>After all I knew it had to be<em>  
><em>Something to do with you<em>  
><em>I really don't mind what happens now and then<em>  
><em>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
><em>Call me Superman<em>  
><em>If I'm alive and well, will you be<em>  
><em>There a-holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side<em>  
><em>With my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
><em>But still your secrets I will keep<em>  
><em>You took for granted all the times<em>  
><em>I never let you down<em>  
><em>You stumbled in and bumped your head,<em>  
><em>If not for me then you'd be dead<em>  
><em>I picked you up and put you back<em>  
><em>On solid ground<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
><em>Call me Superman<em>  
><em>If I'm alive and well,<em>  
><em>Will you be there a-holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side<em>  
><em>With my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
>Holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
><em>Call me Superman<em>  
><em>If I'm alive and well,<em>  
><em>Will you be there a-holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side<em>  
><em>With my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

The applause was deafening.

"I loved it!" Ruby said. Superman smiled at his children, who smiled back.

"Amazing! Let's see, who's on our list tomorrow, because I say, let's have families go at one time!" Alyss said happilly.

"Let's have the Bat family go tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Good-wait. Jay is part of the Bat family, and she's already gone..." Alyss said pondering.

"I'll go again if you want..." she said timidly.

"GOOD IDEA!" Ruby said as the two hosts looked at the cameras.

"See y'all tomorrow for the Bat family's performances!" Alyss said.

"Till next time!" Ruby said closing off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby: That was fun!<strong>

**Alyss: I know right! Anyways, I decided, in secret, to do a sequel.**

**Ruby: I thought we were doing one for...**

**Alyss: (covers mouth)**

**Ruby: Mhhmnnmhghmm**

**Alyss: Don't spoil! That's something different! What I'm talking about is more of a companion piece. Because, it's not often you get all these superheroes all together in one place. So...truth or dare is the companion to this, I'll try to get it up soon! So, if you want to ask questions, or give dares, please leave a comment in your review here for right now! Oh! And if you want a certain league member to sing a certain song, leave that here too! **

**Ruby: Review!**

**Alyss: Bye!**

**~Alyss**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baaack!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby: Yay!<strong>

**Alyss: haha. So I know everyone is excited to see the Bat family sing! **

**Ruby: heck yes!**

**Alyss: So y'all remember how I said I was allowing the only other person besides Ruby to take part in my contest would be featured?**

**Ruby: yea...**

**Alyss: Well, we have her here today! Hey Reina Grayson!**

**Reina: hey! It's great to finally be here! I'm so excited!**

**Ruby: Well, lets not wait any longer! Rolling!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone! Today, we have a special guest here with us!" Alyss said.<p>

"Introducing, Reina Grayson!" Ruby called as she stepped out.

"Hi!" Reina said happily.

"Well, lets cut to the chase, Reina, you didn't guess my contest correctly, but because you were the first guess, I decided to let you come on for an episode!" Alyss said.

"Yea, so I decided to come on Robin's!" Reina said.

"Well, I think everyone wants to hear the Bat family sing, so who should go first?" Ruby asked. Jay pushed her brother forward.

"Hey Robin!" Alyss said as she hugged the Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" ruby said as she also hugged him.

"Robin, give Reina a hug." Alyss ordered. Robin rolled his eyes, but smiled playfully and gave Reina a hug.

"Hey. I like the last name." he said sending a dazzling smile at her. Reina was speechless.

"Robin! Don't send my host into a fangirl coma!" Alyss scolded.

"Alright, alright..." he chuckled.

"Anyways, Robin, your song has been picked out for you by DerrangedTeddy-Bear. She said this in their review. But really quick, let me tell you, this person is annynomis, but they have the coolest name! Love it!" Alyss said happilly. Ruby sighed and pulled out a paper with the review on it.

"Hurrah! You added Alyss from the Looking Glass Wars! And Soul Sister! Yahhhhhh!

I must admit, Im not too sure who Jay is but she sounds nice. ( make Rob dueba Jesse Mccartney song. You know you wanna.)

congrats" Ruby read off.

"Well, you are getting your wish!" Reina said as they passed Robin a mike and the music began.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
>I've been looking for the answer<br>Somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<em>  
><em>Because you live, girl<em>

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Robin then turned and smiled his billionaire smile at Alyss who sighed and stared dreamily. 

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_  
><em>Cuz of you, made it through every storm<em>  
><em>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time<em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found an angel<em>  
><em>Someone<em>  
><em>Who was there when all my hopes fell<em>  
><em>I wanna fly, looking in your eyes<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<em>  
><em>Because you live, girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>  
><em>Because you live, I live<em>

He then flashed a smile over at Reina who practically melted. 

_Because you live there's a reason why_  
><em>I carry on when I lose the fight<em>  
><em>I want to give what you've given me always<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<em>  
><em>Because you live, girl<em>  
><em>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<em>

_Because you live and breathe_  
><em>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<em>  
><em>Because you live, girl<em>  
><em>My world has everything I need to survive<em>

_Because you live, I live, I live_

The population of girls in the world, actually present or not, screamed, causeing a seismic event that cause a small deserted island shake down to the depths of the ocean. Robin smirked and handed the mike to Reina.

"That...was...amazing..." Alyss said, tearing up a bit.

"Next is Batman! Show us what you got!" Ruby said. Batman growled a bit but took the mike anyway.

**((Batman can really sing, no lie. This is from an episode, link here!: .com/watch?v=OnY5Rp2uNYw&feature=related))**

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
>Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.<br>So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
>When that moment finally comes,<br>I'll be there to help.  
><em>_  
>On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,<br>I'll be right here.  
>Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.<br>Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
>We'll always be ready because we will always be there.<em>

_When there are people crying in the streets,_  
><em>When they're starving for a meal to eat,<em>  
><em>When they simply need a place to make their beds,<em>  
><em>Right here underneath my wing,<em>  
><em>You can rest your head.<em>

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_  
><em>I'll be right here!<em>  
><em>Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.<em>  
><em>Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,<em>  
><em>We'll always be ready because we will always be there...<em>

_There... there... there..._

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,_  
><em>But rest assured I will not let you down.<em>  
><em>I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,<em>  
><em>The strongest among you may not wear a crown.<em>

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_  
><em>I'll be right here!<em>  
><em>On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,<em>  
><em>I'll be right here!<em>  
><em>Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.<em>  
><em>(Citizen soldiers)<em>  
><em>Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,<em>  
><em>We'll always be ready because we will always be there.<em>

"That was wonderful, but Batman, would you do us all a favor and sing one last thing?" Alyss asked.

"What?" he growled.

"Will you please sing Am I Blue?" she asked, staring up at him, with blue eyes that rivaled Jay and Robin's. Reina quickly joined along with Ruby. He sighed.

"Fine." he said.

_Am I blue?  
>Am I blue?<br>Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you.  
>Am I blue?<br>You'd be too,  
>If each plan that you'd had done fell through.<em>

Alyss was looking up with big, blue eyes, in wonder at the Dark Knight. Ruby soon got tears in her eyes as she listened. Reina wiped her tears away. All three girls had wide smiles on their faces. 

_There was a time,_  
><em>I was your only one.<em>  
><em>But now I'm the sad and lonely one.<em>  
><em>I'm a fool.<em>  
><em>I'm the only one.<em>  
><em>Come with me,<em>  
><em>I should say...<em>

"Th-thank you." Alyss said. She ran over and gave Batman a hug. He awkwardly returned the hug and she ran back.  
>"Anyways, Jay, you said you would perform again, so come on up." she said as the Girl Wonder came up and took the mike and grabbed a guitar.<p>

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)<br>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
>I tried<em>

_I tried to read between the lines_  
><em>I tried to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>I want a simple explanation<em>  
><em>For what I'm feeling inside<em>  
><em>I gotta find a way out<em>  
><em>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder, and I said<em>  
><em>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<em>  
><em>I don't wanna ever love another<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>  
><em>And bring on the thunder<em>

_Today is a winding road_  
><em>Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know<em>  
><em>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)<em>  
><em>Today I'm on my own<em>  
><em>I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)<em>

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
><em>And longing for the breeze<em>  
><em>I need to step outside<em>  
><em>Just to see if I can breathe<em>  
><em>I gotta find a way out<em>  
><em>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder, and I said<em>  
><em>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<em>  
><em>I don't wanna ever love another<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
><em>I'm wrapped up in vines<em>  
><em>I think we'll make it out<em>  
><em>But you just gotta give me time<em>  
><em>Strike me down with lightning<em>  
><em>Let me feel you in my veins<em>  
><em>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain<em>

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
><em>Whoa<em>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder, and I said<em>  
><em>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors<em>  
><em>I don't wanna ever love another<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>  
><em>And bring on the thunder, and I said<em>  
><em>Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer<em>  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>  
><em>Oh baby bring on the pain<em>  
><em>And listen to the thunder<em>

She smiled as the crowd thunderously applauded.  
>"Thank you Jay!" Ruby said.<br>"Well, it looks like that's it for the Bat family!" Reina said.  
>"Well, Reina, it's been a pleasure to have you on the show tonight." Alyss said.<br>"The pleasure was all mine." Reina said happily.  
>"Robin, give Reina another hug before she goes." Ruby ordered. Robin smiled and gave her another hug.<br>"That's all the time we have today!" Alyss said.  
>"Who's next?" Reina asked.<br>"The Flashes!" Alyss said. Ruby let out a shrill fangirl scream.  
>"See ya later!" The three girls said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alyss: We need songs for Flash! Please, leave your suggestions in a review! <strong>

**Reina: Hey, thanks for having me on!  
>Ruby: No prob!<br>Alyss: Please Review!**

**~Alyss**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>Alyss: Let's get this show on the road!<br>Ruby: We again have the pleasure of having Reina Grayson here with us, and she seems to have brought a friend with her who wants to sing for us.  
>Reina: It's great to be back.<strong>

**Alyss: So who is this friend you brought?**

**Reina: Well, This is Cardinal, from my stories, she is Robin's twin sister. **

**Alyss: Like Jay!**

**Ruby: Cool! So lets have the Flashes sing now, then we will have Cardinal sing. **

**Alyss: Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back! Today, we again have Reina Grayson here as a special guest, and her friend, Cardinal!" Ruby said.<p>

"Hi." Cardinal said as she went and sat down next to Robin.

"Hey everyone, it's great to be back." Reina said.

"So let's start with Flash!" Alyss said. Ruby squealed and ran up to him and hugged him. Alyss rolled her eyes.

"So what will you be singing?" Alyss asked.

"This." he said as he grabbed the mike.

_Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as lovers can, you know<br>Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read_  
><em>It looks like the end of history as we know<em>  
><em>It's just the end of the world<em>

_Back to the street where we began_  
><em>Feeling as good as love, you could, you can<em>

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_  
><em>Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon<em>  
><em>And we know that it could be<em>  
><em>And we know that it should<em>  
><em>And you know that you feel it too<em>  
><em>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon<em>

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_  
><em>You could 'cause you can so you do<em>  
><em>We're feeling so good<em>  
><em>just the way that we do<em>  
><em>When it's nine in the afternoon<em>

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_  
><em>You could 'cause you can so you do<em>  
><em>We're feeling so good<em>

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet  
>Losing the feeling of feeling unique<br>Do you know what I mean?_

_Back to the place_  
><em>Where we used to say<em>  
><em>Man it feels good to feel this way<em>  
><em>Now I know what I mean<em>

_Back to the street, back to the place,_  
><em>Back to the room where it all began, hey<em>  
><em>Back to the room where it all began<em>  
><em>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon<em>

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_  
><em>You could 'cause you can so you do<em>  
><em>We're feeling so good<em>  
><em>Just the way that we do<em>  
><em>When it's nine in the afternoon<em>

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>Just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>Just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon_

"That was great!" Reina said as Ruby ran over and gave Flash another hug. Alyss pried her off.

"Kid Flash? Your turn!" Reina said. Ruby got loose and tackled him in a hug. Alyss and Reina then pulled her off.

"Alright KF. Go!" Alyss said. He smirked and took the mike.

_Ba Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na BATMAN!_

_Ba Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na BATMAN!_

He was about to start the next verse, but caught sight of the Bats intense glares. He slowly stopped.

"Uh...lemme try a different one..." he said

_Spider Man! Spider Man! Does whatever a spider can! Spins his webs! Any size! Catches thieves! Just like flies! Look out! Here come Spider Man!_

Alyss glared this time.

"A real song KF." she growled.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<em>

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>Move along<em>  
><em>Move along<em>

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_  
><em>Could be a night when your life ends<em>  
><em>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving<em>  
><em>All the pain held in your<em>  
><em>Hands are shaking cold<em>  
><em>Your hands are mine to hold<em>

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>Move along<em>  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>

_When everything is wrong, we move along_  
><em>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<em>  
><em>When everything is wrong, we move along<em>  
><em>Along, along, along<em>

_When all you got to keep is strong_  
><em>Move along, move along like I know you do<em>  
><em>And even when your hope is gone<em>  
><em>Move along, move along just to make it through<em>  
><em>[x3]<em>

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_  
><em>Right back what is wrong<em>  
><em>We move along<em>  
><em>[fade out]<em>

"FINALLY!" Alyss said happily.

"I love the All American Rejects!" Ruby said.

"You did this masterfully KF. Now hug Ruby." Reina said. He went over and hugged Ruby, sending her into a fangirl coma.

"Anyways! Cardinal! It's your turn!" Alyss said as the girl walked up and took the mike.

_Don't like waiting [x2]  
>Lets go right now!<br>Gotta' hit the ground  
>Dancing before the music<br>Slows down_

_What I'm sayin' [x2]_  
><em>If there's something to fix<em>  
><em>take it to another level,<em>  
><em>This is the remix<em>

_Everybody, everybody_  
><em>Get out on the floor<em>  
><em>It can get a little crazy<em>  
><em>When the kick hits the floor<em>

_Make a scene [x2]_  
><em>Nobody can ignore<em>  
><em>Don't knock it, til you rock it<em>  
><em>We can't take it not more!<em>

_Bring the lights up!_  
><em>Bust the doors down!<em>  
><em>Dust yourself off,<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>  
><em>DJ set it off!<em>  
><em>Take it up a notch<em>  
><em>All together now!<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>

_Shake it up!_  
><em>Break it down [x2]<em>  
><em>I've got something to say<em>  
><em>When you're dancin' whit me,<em>  
><em>It's like we go MIA<em>

_Make a scene [x2]_  
><em>Nobody can ignore<em>  
><em>Don't knock it, til you rock it<em>  
><em>We can't take it not more!<em>

_Bring the lights up!_  
><em>Bust the doors down!<em>  
><em>Dust yourself off,<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>

_Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<em>

_Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,_  
><em>You gotta change it up!<em>  
><em>And if the days not right?<em>  
><em>Just brush it off tonight!<em>  
><em>Put on the attitude!<em>  
><em>Your in my pocket mood<em>  
><em>And when you've had enough,<em>  
><em>Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!<em>

_Bring the lights up!_  
><em>Bust the doors down!<em>  
><em>Dust yourself off,<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>  
><em>DJ set it off!<em>  
><em>Take it up a notch<em>  
><em>All together now!<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>  
><em>Shake it up!<em>

"Amazing!" Ruby said, having come back from the coma.

"I loved it." Alyss said.

"Thanks for having us on again!" Reina told the two hosts.

"No problem!" Ruby assured her.

"So next time, we have...the Martian family!" Alyss said.

"Leave any song suggestions down in the reviews!" Ruby said as the camera zoomed out.

"Bye!" the three girls said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyss: It was great working with you again Reina!<strong>

**Reina: It was my pleasure!**

**Ruby: Alyss! I just realized something!**

**Alyss: What?**

**Ruby: You haven't been naming the songs!**

**Alyss: AW POOP! **

**Alyss: So here are all the songs we've used!**

_**Hey Soul Sister**_** by **_**Train**_

_**Superman (It's Not Easy) **_**by**_** Five For Fighting**_

_**I'm No Superman **_**by **_**Lazlo Bane**_

_**Kryptonite **_**by **_**3 Doors Down**_

_**Because You Live **_**by **_**Jesse McCartney**_

_**Citizen Soldier **_**by **_**3 Doors Down**_

_**Am I Blue? **_**by **_**Ricky Nelson (Written by Grant Clarke and Harry Akst)**_

_**Thunder **_**by **_**Boys Like Girls **_

_**9 in the Afternoon **_**by **_**PANIC! At The Disco**_

_**The Batman Theme**_

_**The Spider Man Theme**_

_**Move Along **_**by **_**The All American Rejects**_

_**Shake It Up **_**by **_**Selena Gomez**_

**Alyss: Those are the songs we've used in order from the beginning!**

**Ruby: So anyways, Review!**

**Alyss: Please! **

**Both: Bye!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
